dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Effluvium
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dreamworks Animation Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Megamind (character).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Karlamon9 (Talk) 18:57, August 11, 2010 Re:Hi! Just try Hard Refreshing to see the Favicon. It seems to take longer than the logo to update. —Manyman (talk) 12:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Homepage Design I wanted to offer some suggestions for updating your main page. There are some pretty simple fixes that would go a long way. I didn't want to make any changes without talking to you, but I would recommend changing the "Movies" section from text links to an image gallery. You can see a good example of one here. I would also suggest doing the same thing for "Upcoming movies" and I would move "Upcoming Movies" to the top of the page since people are probably looking for the new releases when they come to the wiki. Hope that helps, let me know if you need any help or any more suggestions! Sena 21:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Good ideas! Feel free to do it, if you want. Effluvium 13:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) NEW in this wikia: Hello I'm new here in wikia of dreamworks,but I work on wikia like on Thomas and Friends,ather THomas the tank engine,Disney,Dragons,Narnia,Villians and more..I am almost good at wikia stuff now,well some of it..I am always editing a little-bit but I'm still not ready for hard editing one..I sometimes got mistake but I learned everyday to not make mistaken..I did make one when it was my 1st one on another wikia..But now I'm O.K.!! E.A.Pevensie06:02, May 17, 2011 (UTC)E.A.Pevensie﻿ ﻿ Thankyou & nice to meet you CrashBan2010 16:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what is your favorite dreamworks animations movie. CrashBan2010 15:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Shrek wiki Hey James, I'm the most active admin on "WikiShrek" and was wondering if, since the next movie is coming out in a couple weeks, we could have some sort of main-page feature? I see the movie poster in the righthand side, but that doesn't even link to the movie. I'm just asking for a week or two... so people can easily find what's going to be the most popular page for the time being. Thanks so much, —Airhogs777 (t • ) 00:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Effluvium, You're the Admin on some of my favorite wikis! My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's Content Production Manager. I have some ideas to help with your SEO and design on the main page. I'm wondering if you'd be open to letting us help you add some custom flourishes to the main page to really make it look gorgeous. You will have approval over all design ideas. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks, Peter 03:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Shark Tale 2 should be released in theaters on July 13, 2012............it'll be a good sequel film to where Shark Tale left off.......... Dude713 02:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) 2012 Oscars Pool Contest Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the 2012 Academy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Oscars Pool contest by temporarily adding the above banner to your main page. We're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Oscars excitement and have a chance to win one of the DVD box sets that will be up for grabs. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in this event, so I can (hopefully) add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. :Thank you for your time! ::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC)